Andy Samberg
| birth_place = Berkeley, California, U.S. | residence = Moorcrest, Beachwood Canyon, Los Angeles, California, U.S. West Village, Manhattan, New York, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California, Santa Cruz New York University (BA) | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer, producer, musician | years_active = 2000–present | spouse = | children = 1 | relatives = Alfred J. Marrow (grandfather) | module = | website = }} David A.J. "Andy" Samberg (born August 18, 1978) is an American actor, comedian, writer, producer, and musician. He is very famously known for his role in NBC’s Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He is a member of the comedy music group The Lonely Island and was a cast member on Saturday Night Live (2005–2012), where his fellow group members and he have been credited with popularizing the ''SNL'' Digital Shorts. Samberg has starred in several films, including Hot Rod (2007), I Love You, Man (2009), That's My Boy (2012), Celeste and Jesse Forever (2012) and Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping (2016). Samberg has had lead voice roles in [[Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (franchise)|the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise]] (2009-2013), [[Hotel Transylvania (franchise)|the Hotel Transylvania film series]] (2012-2018) and Storks (2016). Since 2013, he has starred as Jake Peralta on Fox, and later NBC, police sitcom Brooklyn Nine-Nine, for which he is also a producer. For his work on the show, he was awarded a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy in 2014. Early life and background Samberg was born in Berkeley, California, on August 18, 1978. His mother, "Margi" (Marrow), is an elementary school teacher, and his father, Joe, is a photographer. He has two sisters, Johanna and Darrow. At age 5, he told his parents that he wanted to change his name to Andy. Useless Daily: The amazing facts, news & trivia free newsletter!|date=2017-09-08|website=www.uselessdaily.com|language=en-US|access-date=2019-05-20}} Samberg was raised in a Jewish family, and describes himself as "not particularly religious." In a 2019 episode of Finding Your Roots, hosted by Henry Louis Gates Jr., Samberg discovered that his mother Marjorie, who was adopted, is the biological daughter of a Sicilian father (Salvatore Maida) who immigrated in 1925, and a German Jewish refugee mother (Ellen Philipsborn), who had come to the U.S. in 1938; they met in San Francisco. Samberg's adoptive grandfather was industrial psychologist and philanthropist Alfred J. Marrow, through whom he is a third cousin to U.S. Senator Tammy Baldwin. Samberg attended elementary school with his future Brooklyn Nine Nine co-star Chelsea Peretti.Conan, September 25, 2014 He discovered Saturday Night Live as a child while sneaking past his parents to watch professional wrestling on television. He was obsessed with the show and his devotion to comedy was frustrating to teachers, who felt he was distracted from his schoolwork. Samberg graduated from Berkeley High School in 1996, where he became interested in creative writing and has stated that writing classes "were the ones that he put all his effort into... that's what he cared about and that's what he ended up doing". He attended college at University of California, Santa Cruz for two years before transferring to New York University's Tisch School of the Arts, where he graduated in 2000. Writer Murray Miller was his roommate. Career Acting and filmmaking Samberg majored in experimental film. He became an online star and made his own comedy videos with his two friends Akiva Schaffer and Jorma Taccone. When YouTube was created in 2005, the streaming of their videos became much more widespread. Samberg became a featured player on Saturday Night Live in part because of the work he had done on his sketch comedy website TheLonelyIsland.com, which helped them land an agent and eventually get hired at Saturday Night Live. Prior to joining its cast, Samberg was (and remains) a member of the comedy troupe The Lonely Island, along with Taccone and Schaffer. The trio began writing for Saturday Night Live in 2005 and released their debut album, Incredibad, in 2009. Samberg appeared in numerous theatrical films, commercials, music videos, and hosted special events, including the 2009 MTV Movie Awards. In 2012, Samberg delivered the Class Day speech at Harvard University, and starred with Adam Sandler in That's My Boy and Hotel Transylvania as the main character, Jonathan, a role he reprised for its sequels Hotel Transylvania 2 and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. In September 2012, Samberg played Cuckoo in the BAFTA nominated BBC Three series Cuckoo, and in 2013 landed the role of Detective Jake Peralta in NBC's police sitcom Brooklyn Nine-Nine which first aired on September 17 of the same year and led to Samberg winning the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy in 2014 for his role as Peralta. Samberg hosted the 67th Primetime Emmy Awards on September 20, 2015. Recently, he co-hosted the 76th Golden Globe Awards with Sandra Oh on January 6, 2019. Samberg starred in Sleater-Kinney's "No Cities to Love" video along with other celebrities such as Fred Armisen, Ellen Page, and Norman Reedus. On May 16, 2016, Samberg and the Lonely Island performed their 2009 hit "I'm on a Boat" with classroom instruments on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Saturday Night Live In September 2005, Samberg joined Saturday Night Live as a featured player along with Schaffer and Taccone as the show's writing staff. Though his live sketch roles were limited in his first year, he appeared in many prerecorded sketches including commercial parodies and various other filmed segments. On December 17, 2005, Chris Parnell and he starred in the Digital Short show "Lazy Sunday", a hip hop song performed by two Manhattanites on a quest to see the film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. The short became an Internet phenomenon and garnered Samberg significant media and public attention, as did "Dick in a Box", a duet with Justin Timberlake that won a Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics. The video for his comedy troupe's collaboration with T-Pain, "I'm on a Boat", had over 56 million views on YouTube, after debuting on February 7, 2009. The song was nominated for a Grammy Award. Another digital short, "Motherlover", also featuring Timberlake, was released on May 10, 2009, to commemorate Mother's Day, and is a sequel of "Dick in a Box". Outside of his prerecorded segments, he also participated in recurring live segments, such as his Blizzard Man sketch. On June 1, 2012, Samberg's spokesperson announced that he had left the show. He returned to the show as the host on the Season 39 finale in 2014 and in the 40th anniversary special's Digital Short. Personal life Samberg is married to musician Joanna Newsom. He once described himself as a "superfan". They met at one of her concerts. After five years of dating, Samberg proposed to her in February 2013, and they married on September 21, 2013 in Big Sur, California, with Saturday Night Live co-star Seth Meyers serving as the wedding's groomsman. In March 2014, Samberg and Newsom purchased the Moorcrest estate in the Beachwood Canyon area of Los Angeles, California. They also own a home in the West Village in New York City.Salacuse, Matthew (May 14, 2016). "Goofballer", Time Out New York, p. 15. The couple announced the birth of their daughter in August 2017. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * The Lonely Island * Andy Samberg profile * Short Movies with Andy Samberg at Channel 101 * Andy Samberg SNL video archive at Yahoo Screen Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American comedy musicians Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American Internet celebrities Category:Jewish American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American sketch comedians Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Berkeley High School (Berkeley, California) alumni Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Comedians from California Category:Jewish American dramatists and playwrights Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish comedy and humor Category:Jewish male comedians Category:Jewish rappers Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Berkeley, California Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:The Lonely Island members Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:University of California, Santa Cruz alumni Category:Writers from Berkeley, California Category:1978 births Category:Screenwriters from California Category:21st-century American comedians Category:People from Greenwich Village